


Simply not having a wonderful Christmas time

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Time, Christmas isn’t exciting for everyone, Holiday Season TLC, Howard Stark - Freeform, M/M, Sarah Rogers - Freeform, Some Fluff, Stony Christmas, Teen AU, author understands, mostly angst, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: Tony and Steve are there for each other during a particularly tough holiday.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, StevexTony, Stony, stevetony - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Simply not having a wonderful Christmas time

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this to accompany my PSA that Christmas isn’t exciting for everyone. Whether you’re dealing with mental health issues, family issues or whatever else, please remember you aren’t obligated to be excited for Christmas or any holiday. Just do whatever you can to make it through. Talk to someone, eat good food, read (my fics👀), rest. Just do whatever it takes. Happy/Crappy holidays my loves. Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits.

Tony listened as a sizable group of attendees applauded. The smooth jazz band had just finished another song and relished in the praise before setting for the next. 

The atmosphere was nothing short of jovial as the sounds of conversation and laughter filled the venue. The holiday scent of spice and pine was heavy in the air. The Annual Stark Christmas Eve Party was always the epitome of Christmas cheer.

Tony pecked around at the snack table and settled on a small sugar cookie. He took a bite and attempted to make his way back to the corner he’d been occupying for the past hour.

“Anthony.” 

Tony turned to see Howard gesturing for him to come over. He walked towards his father who was talking to a few of his business partners.

“This is my son Anthony, he’ll be taking over Stark industries when I find the time to retire.” Howard said, chuckling with his associates as they shook hands with Tony.

“So Anthony, other than heading your father’s company what are your plans for your future? Looking into any schools?” One man asked.

Tony opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by Howard.

“He’s already graduated from MIT.” Howard said pridefully placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“That’s very impressive, young man.” He replied as the rest of the men agreed and nodded along.

“Thank you, sir. If you’ll excuse me, I have something important to attend to.” Tony gave a courteous smile as he moved from under Howard’s hand and walked away from the group. Howard gave him a disapproving frown before turning back to the men.

The room was toasty from the large fireplace that blazed at the back of the room, but now Tony felt too hot. He could feel the red rising on his cheeks as he stalked towards the doors. 

That conversation had reminded him of why he hated these events. He didn’t understand how his family could be so phony. Having galas and soirées when their home life showed no reflection of joy or celebration.

He hated it. 

**********

Though he’d spent months visiting, Steve could never get comfortable with the hospital. The overwhelming scent of chemical filled cleaning supplies and tasteless food on styrofoam plates. 

The never ending beep of the machines. The squeaking of shoes on the shiny linoleum floor. The chatter of nurses out in the hallway and the clicking of their keyboards. The snapping of rubber gloves and unintelligible doctor speak would never sit right with his ears.

He studied the repetitive up and down motion of the sheets pulled over his mothers chest. He made sure it didn’t stop. 

On the wall across from the bed was a small table with a miniature Christmas tree perched on top. It was adorned with little handmade ornaments that some first graders at the local elementary school had made themselves. The only light in the room came from the little white glow of the bulbs on the tree. 

Neck and back stiff from sitting still for so long, Steve finally broke his state to look down at his watch. He took in a breath as he reached over to press the green button behind his mothers bed to call a nurse.

When the nurse arrived Steve grabbed his coat and headed to the elevator. Once he reached the first floor, he walked through the doors of the hospital and down the street to the bench close to a bus stop. 

As Steve approached the bench a figure stood to their feet and walked towards him. They met halfway and wrapped their arms around each other.

********

“How was it tonight?” Steve asked as Tony pulled Steve’s head to his chest and stroked his hair.

“Showy and inauthentic. Same as always.” Tony sighed. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Steve said, audibly disheartened. Tony had been trying to be more positive about his family situation and Steve had really hoped that things would change for him. Sadly they hadn’t.

“Yeah...Did Sarah eat again today?” 

“Mm mm” Steve shook his head lightly. Exhaustion setting in heavy as he thought about his mother’s failing health.

Tony pulled Steve in tighter and placed a long, soft kiss on the top of his head. Steve let himself rest in Tony’s arms. 

Their sad, safe silence was broken by the beep of Steve’s watch. 

12:00 am

The temperatures outside were below freezing. But it couldn’t have been more comfortable for the two. 

Though they both sat in their own kinds of sorrow, they sat in it together.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Tony said, laying his head on top of Steve’s.

“Merry Christmas” Steve replied.


End file.
